Unique mutatur in tempore
by lovely joy
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando algunos cambios de época se generan y 4 chicas se van a la antigua Grecia por arte de magia? ¿Qué ocurre en sus vidas? ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a lo menos 1 día? Sin contar que bellos griegos se enredan en esos caminos.
1. Íncipit historia

_**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**_

_**groups/betasffaddiction/**_

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es originalmente mía, ósea de mi cabeza.**

Nombre: Unique mutatur in tempore.

Personajes: Edward y Bella.

Rated: M

Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando algunos cambios de época se generan y 4 chicas se van a la antigua Grecia por arte de magia? ¿Qué ocurre en sus vidas? ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a lo menos 1 día? Sin contar que bellos griegos se enredan en esos caminos.

**Bella pov.**

Comúnmente con mis amigas los fines de semana, en nuestro departamento, veíamos películas de acción donde saliera un actor guapo y musculoso, solo para ver las escenas donde saliera sin camisa o desnudo. Nos gustaba comentar qué le haríamos si lo tuviéramos enfrente, o también donde aparecieran escenas calientes para matar un poco nuestra frustración sexual.

Odiábamos las películas románticas, ya que nuestro grupo se caracterizaba por sus malas relaciones amorosas.

Rosalie Hale tiene 22 años, alta, cuerpo escultural, de pelo largo y rubio natural, con unos ojos azules; había tenido miles de novios, chicos sin importancia según ella, claro cómo no, si el único que le importó fue Royce King: un tipo musculoso, trigueño, de pelo castaño y ojos café claro. El muy canalla la engañó con Amber, una supuesta amiga de Rosalie, en esos tiempos, de pelo rubio exagerado y ficticio, operada por todos los lados de su cuerpo; lo único que había hecho en su vida era envidiar a Rosalie en todo, ya que sus papis le pagaban todo por ser millonarios. De esto ya han pasado 4 años, pero aun así fue un golpe duro en el corazón y orgullo de mi amiga.

Luego está Ángela Weber, quien es más simple, 21 años, morena, estatura mediana, cuerpo normal, de ojos cafés y usa lentes; ella solo ha tenido un novio en su vida, a los 18 años conoció al que, según ella, era el amor de su vida: Jonathan Flatts**, **un tipo normal, tranquilo, que le gustaba ser educado y amable todo el tiempo, era el tipo perfecto para nuestra querida Ángela, pero el tipo resulto ser gay, cosa que a la pobre la traumatizó. Ahora no sociabiliza con hombres, a menos que sean cercanos, como familiares de nosotras, etc., no le gusta arreglarse, ni salir, dice que "no es necesario, los chicos prefieren ser gays que estar conmigo", ni siquiera Jessica cuando la amenazó e intentó golpear para que recapacitara, pudo cambiar este pensamiento.

Jessica Stanley, estatura común, 22 años, de cabello castaño claro, de ojos color ámbar, cuerpo perfecto al igual que Rosalie. Desde que tengo memoria ha amado a Mike Newton, un típico nerd que no toma en cuenta a las chicas, solo a las computadoras, los ramos, la tecnología, etc. Todos los días mi amiga trataba de llamar su atención, respondiendo todo en clases, consultándole sobre software y esas cosas., pero nada resultaba, él solo la veía, abría por completo sus ojos y se iba corriendo.

Un día, cuando asistimos a la fiesta que todos los años se realizaba en la casa de los Newton, mi amiga iba preparada para por fin llamar la atención de su amor platónico, pero jamás lo vio y ella se decepcionó tanto que terminó embriagándose tanto que al otro día amaneció desnuda al lado de el mejor amigo de Mike. Después de ese día Jessica no tiene cara ni para mirarlo, resignándose a no tenerlo.

Por último estoy yo, la típica joven de 21 años, estatura baja, de cabello ondulado, largo y castaño, ojos café oscuro y piel pálida, soy la más invisible de las 4, aunque no por eso una santa; he tenido 3 novios, el primero fue un amor infantil cuando tenía 15 años. El siguiente fue solo algo pasajero, pero el último fue el que más me ha marcado, lo tuve a los 17 años y se llamaba Edson Street; un tipo arrogante, moreno, ojos claros, alto, se juraba el rey del universo, tuvimos 2 años de relación, salíamos, nos reíamos, éramos una pareja normal, hasta que en una noche cuando estábamos en su casa las cosas se empezaron a calentar y terminamos teniendo relaciones. Sin embargo, al otro día en los pasillos del instituto lo escuché diciéndoles a sus amigos que yo era una frígida al momento de acostarnos, que la espera no había valido la pena. Ni siquiera tuve ánimos de confrontarlo y me fui al departamento de toda y me encerré a llorar, cuando Rosalie me preguntó qué había sucedido salió corriendo y luego de eso me enteré que ella lo había golpeado con un bate, y que si se volvía a hacer a 5 metros de mí ella le cortaría su hombría con un serrucho.

Volviendo al tema, hoy cambiaríamos el panorama de siempre, con las chicas nos pusimos de acuerdo en que nos embriagaríamos y haríamos tonteras, al estilo de una fiesta tonta de 4.

Hoy, en la calle, me topé con una tipa baja, vestida con una manta larga que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y una capucha que le tapaba el rostro, y lo único que me dijo fue:

—Tú eres la elegida, toma y sigue tu destino.

Sé que debería haber arrancado de la loca esa, pero solo atiné a recibir el libro y mirarla por donde se iba. Llegué al departamento y lo dejé encima de la mesa de estar, mientras preparaba algún picadillo.

Ya a la hora programada por las chicas, ósea a las 5 p.m., nos juntamos todas y cada una traía un objeto del cual divertirse y bromear toda la noche. Rosalie trajo un vibrador, su forma era mitad hombre y mitad pene hecho de goma; Jessica, por otro lado, tenía una bolsa con disfraces sexuales. Ángela, quien era más normal, solo trajo el libro kamasutra y yo compré 4 delantales con diseños de personas desnudas.

A medida que pasaba la noche entre tragos, risas, chistes, bromas, más tragos, llegamos a un punto que todo nos daba vuelta y nos reíamos por cualquier estupidez.

— ¿Bella, te dedicas a la brujería? —dijo Jessica sentada en la alfombra, en una posición a lo indio, sosteniendo en alto el libro que me dio la encapuchada en la tarde.

—No, solo se lo recibí de una loca hoy. Mira, te lo leeré —dije en un estado etílico puro, mientras me balanceaba inconscientemente—. _Aspirans vital, mutatur tempos, animas trans, trabem me ad praeteritum, et dimitte results, diversum esse in vita mea_ —apenas se me entendió lo que dije, menos mal al haber estudiado Pedagogía en Lenguaje me pasaron Latín.

No ocurrió nada, solo que Ángela se paró y corrió al baño con la mano en la boca, mucho alcohol a la pobre le genera ese efecto. Ya a las 2 de la madrugada nos fuimos a dormir en condiciones precarias, pero por lo menos nos divertimos.

…

Desperté al sentir un grito agudo de mujer, que resonó en mi cabeza cruelmente. Quién fuera de las chicas que haya gritado se la vería conmigo, tenía resaca y eso me hace ser gruñona por las mañanas. Cuando quise retirar las frazadas me di cuenta que no había nada, aparte de mi ropa normal con la cual me acosté sin ganas de cambiarme a pijama. Abrí pesadamente mis ojos y traté de enfocar mi vista alrededor, lo que vi me dejó en un estado de shock total: las chicas estaban con caras de total susto mirando a nuestro alrededor, estábamos ubicadas en una gran calle de tierra, a nuestro alrededor solo habían 1 señora muy mayor con cabellos blancos, enlazados cuidadosamente y una pequeña niña de no más de 4 años, su pelo era rizado, rubio, traía una corona de hojas en su cabeza, ambas vestían túnicas blancas, largas hasta sus tobillos, con una amarra en la cintura, con los pies descalzos.

Esto era una escena parecida a Spartacus, solo que nosotras ya no éramos las observadoras, sino que somos las protagonistas.

…

_Este fanfic fue inspirado al momento de leer "Edward de Macedonia" en fanfiction, se me vino a la mente y la quise realizar, espero les guste y la sigan._

_Besos y abrazos virtuales a lo largo del mundo_

_Atte. Lovely Joy_


	2. Scientes

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es originalmente mía, o sea, de mi cabeza.**

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Nombre: Unique mutatur in tempore.

Personajes: Edward y Bella.  
Rated: M

Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando algunos cambios de época se generan y 4 chicas se van a la antigua Grecia por arte de magia? ¿Qué ocurre en sus vidas? ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a lo menos un día? Sin contar que los bellos griegos se enredan en esos caminos.

**Advertencia: los diálogos los haré en español, pero en la historia se supone que hablan en latín.**

**Bella POV**

La anciana ubicó a la pequeña que estaba detrás de ella y se nos acercó con mucho cuidado, dando paso tras paso con lentitud, con el temor de que la atacáramos o que hiciéramos algún movimiento peligroso en contra de ellas. La niña, por el contrario, nos miraba con los ojos completamente engrandecidos y con una ligera "O" formada por su boca. Tenía en sus manos una canasta de mimbre, firmemente sujeta a su pecho como si fuera un escudo.

— ¿Quiénes son y por qué visten tan raro? ¿Son mujeres del enemigo? —nos dijo la mujer, en latín, mientras nos apuntaba con cara acusadora.

— ¿Mujeres del enemigo? Mire, señora, mi nombre es Rosalie y mis amigas son Isabella, Ángela y Jessica. Venimos de… da lo mismo de dónde venimos. El caso es que hemos aparecido aquí y no tenemos idea de dónde estamos —explicó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi nombre es Clímene y la pequeña de allá atrás es Circe, mi nieta. Esto es Grecia, territorio de nuestro dioses divinos y benevolentes, por eso las han puesto en nuestro camino, para que nosotras las ayudemos en su destino —la anciana cambió su expresión de preocupación y extrañeza a una mirada más amable y sincera.

Nos miramos entre nosotras y, en silencio, como una conversación telepática, nos pusimos de acuerdo en seguir a la anciana. Total, no nos podrían hacer nada una pequeña niña y una mujer ya mayor. Además, no sacábamos nada con estar en ese lugar por nuestra cuenta. Necesitábamos investigar cómo devolvernos a nuestro tiempo y para eso requeríamos información que solo conseguiríamos estando tranquilas y en compañía de la anciana.

La mujer nos condujo hasta una casa de tamaño mediano. Estaba hecha de una mezcla entre ladrillos y piedras, con un tejado de algo parecido a los azulejos y la puerta y las ventanas eran de madera. Por dentro, estaba dividida por secciones. En la primera, había una mesa de cerámica, sillas de madera y mimbre. No tenían chimenea y las habitaciones contenían una cama de madera con un colchón delgado, cubierto por sedas de distintos colores. Era lo mismo para cada uno de los cuartos. También tenía pequeñas ventanas para que entrara la luz del día.

Mientras nos enseñaba la casa, apareció una niña de aproximadamente 13 años, de estatura mediana, delgada y de cabellos color castaño claro y era rizado. Vestía una túnica color crema y en su cintura usaba un trozo de cuero trenzado como amarre. Al igual que Clímene y Circe, iba con los pies desnudos.

—Ella es mi otra nieta, Danáe. Ambas son huérfanas, pues su madre murió cuando nació Circe y su padre murió ejerciendo su rango de guerrero —nos contó, mientras acariciaba las cabelleras de las dos niñas.

La anciana, luego de mostrarnos su hogar, nos llevó a una habitación, acompañada de una de las niñas. Supuse que era la de la señora. Nos hizo sentarnos en la cama, mientras revisaba un tipo de armario, de donde sacó varios trozos de tela. Luego, nos dio una seña para que nos levantáramos y nos colocó a cada una un pedazo de seda y una tira de cuero.

—Para que ustedes pertenezcan y vivan aquí deben vestir como nosotros. Por eso, tienen que vestiros con el atuendo que les di a cada una, ya que luego iremos a ver a los dioses y agradecerles a cada uno por beneficiar vuestro destino —la señora tomó de la mano a la niña y se dispusieron a salir. Cuando iban cruzando el umbral, Jessica habló.

—Señora, no sabemos vestirnos con esto. Necesitamos de su ayuda, o mínimo explíquenos cómo van estas cosas —levantó los objetos que nos habían pasado, con una expresión de confusión.

—Yo las vestiré y Danáe las peinará. Ella les enseñará paso a paso cómo deben verse correctamente para ser las futuras señoras de los guerreros —nos hizo salir a todas, menos a Jessica, quien se quedaría adentro con ella.

Así pasaron los minutos. A medida que Clímene nos vestía, Danáe nos peinaba, guiándonos paso a paso. La pobre nos tenía que explicar una y otra vez y con lentitud, para que pudiéramos comprender los difíciles peinados que nos hacía. Su hermana solo reía de vez en cuando mientras nos contemplaba.

Luego de un buen rato, ya cuando todas estábamos listas, la anciana tomó un canasto, las pequeñas tomaron un ramo de flores cada una y nos encaminamos a hacia los templos de los dioses. Recorrimos cada uno, dejando ofrendas en todos ellos: una botella de vino en el templo de Zeus y algunas piedras preciosas en el templo de Atenea.

De vuelta a casa, ya cansadas y con hambre, caminábamos lentamente. De repente, empezamos a escuchar gritos y aplausos, como si se festejara algo. La anciana soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y las niñas la miraron con una sonrisa. Se apresuraron a caminar hacia una calle, mientras nosotras las seguíamos en un estado de confusión.

En una calle ancha, estaba una multitud de gente celebrando. Por en medio de la calle, desfilaban victoriosamente los guerreros. Me di cuenta, por las flores y los gritos de emoción de los ciudadanos, que esos soldados acababan de ganar alguna pelea y venían a su ciudad a celebrar la victoria obtenida.

Clímene nos agarró del brazo, posicionándonos en primera fila del público para que obtuviéramos una mejor vista de cada hombre que caminaba en medio.

Cuando cruzaron todos, los hombres se dispersaron hacia diferentes puntos. Algunos se fueron hacia sus madres, otros a sus esposas e hijos y otros se juntaban entre ellos a conversar y reírse fuertemente. La gente, por otro lado, se fue a sus hogares o a saludar a algunos conocidos.

Cuando tratamos de localizar a la anciana y a las niñas, nos dimos cuenta que las tres saludaban afectuosamente a un grupo de guerreros. Nos miramos las unas a las otras y nos acercamos hacia el grupo. La verdad es que aquellos hombres nos intimidaban mucho. Cuando llegamos a ellos, la anciana nos miró y se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Queridos, les presento a mis nuevas inquilinas. Los dioses las pusieron en mi camino para ayudarme a vivir el día a día con las pequeñas —mientras las mujer seguía relatando el encuentro con nosotras y todo lo que habíamos convivido, aquellos hombres nos miraban de una forma lasciva y perversa, como si nos desnudaran con sus miradas. ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no! Si la vestimenta que llevábamos se traslucía un poco, ya que la seda era fina y no llevábamos ropa interior, pues la anciana nos había dicho que la retiráramos.

—Mi nombre es Emmett de Lemnos. Para servirles, mis queridas damas —se puso una mano en el pecho e hizo una leve inclinación.

Emmett era alto, musculoso y de espalda ancha. Su cabello castaño oscuro era corto y liso, y sus ojos eran de color café claro. Además, tenía la piel bronceada como todos los caballeros presentes.

—Yo soy Jasper de Cranón. Y mi querido amigo es Beneterio de Crénides, pero lo llamamos comúnmente Ben —intervino el muchacho rubio, con una sonrisa. Tenía el cabello rizado, era alto y de espalda ancha, pero no tan musculoso como Emmett.

En cuanto al tal Ben, él tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos cafés eran casi negros. También era alto y tenía mirada juguetona. Contemplaba de reojo a mi amiga Ángela, con una sonrisa descarada. La pobre estaba casi escondida tras Rosalie.

Por último, estaba el más intrigante de todos: Edward de Atenas. Nos supimos el nombre por la anciana Clímene. Él era alto, su espalda y brazos eran anchos sin llegar a lo grotesco. Su piel estaba bronceada y tenía el cabello desordenado y de color cobrizo. Lo más atrayente de él eran sus ojos verdes y su mirada intrigante.

Sentí que sus ojos me traspasaban, pero eso no me incomodaba. Es más, me hacía sentir poderosa, así que le devolví la mirada de manera desafiante. Si estaba tratando de intimidarme, no lo lograría. Suelo ser muy dura de caer.

Nota autora: sé que se me fue la mano en cuanto a descripción, pero ya no pasará tanto. Quiero que se ambienten primero en el escenario, así que traté de describir todo para darles la idea de cómo es. Ahora que Edward y Bella ya se vieron, comienza la trama "interesante".

Besos y abrazos a la distancia,

Lovely Joy


	3. Moribus

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es originalmente mía, o sea, de mi cabeza.**

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Nombre: Unique mutatur in tempore.

Personajes: Edward y Bella.  
Rated: M

Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando algunos cambios de época se generan y 4 chicas se van a la antigua Grecia por arte de magia? ¿Qué ocurre en sus vidas? ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a lo menos un día? Sin contar que los bellos griegos se enredan en esos caminos.

**Advertencia: los diálogos los haré en español, pero en la historia se supone que hablan en latín.**

**Capítulo 3  
Moribus**

—Queridas, les presento a mi nieto, Jasper. Es el hombre del hogar. Cuando murió mi marido y mi hijo, junto con mi nuera, él se hizo cargo de las pequeñas y de mí. Es nuestro salvador. Sin él, no sabría dónde estaríamos nosotras —dijo la anciana, mirando con una sonrisa de admiración a su nieto.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, abuela. La familia es lo más primordial para mí —respondió Jasper, modestamente, mientras los demás varones le daban golpes suaves en la espalda.

— ¡Por supuesto! Entonces, deberías comenzar a buscar una dama para que tenga a tus descendientes. Ya estás en edad de empezar a tener retoños —intervino Emmett, con una carcajada sonora.

—Lo que dice este joven es cierto. Todos ustedes tienen que hacer crecer a la gran Grecia. El futuro depende de sus herederos, que sean fuertes y sanos para que se conviertan en grandes guerreros como vosotros —comentó Clímene con orgullo.

Las niñas no entendían o no querían prestar atención a la conversación, por lo cual corrían alrededor nuestro, riendo melodiosamente. Las chicas, por otro lado, estaban muy calladas, divagando en quién sabe qué cosas.

Rosalie miraba con lujuria contenida a Emmett, sin que él fuera consciente. El pobre estaba más que desnudado por la mirada de Rosalie, que faltaba solo un poco más para que le saltara al cuello e hiciera no sé cuántas obscenidades. Por el contrario, Ángela se escondía detrás de todas para que Ben no la viera. El guerrero la buscaba con la mirada por todo el alrededor del grupo. Jessica no miraba nada en particular, tenía su pose de aburrimiento: se miraba las uñas y bufaba cada cierto tiempo. Mientras que yo solo escuchaba la conversación entre la anciana y los hombres, siempre atenta a todo. Quizá podían decir algo importante o que sirviera para regresar a nuestro tiempo.

Sé que la actitud de las chicas me debería decepcionar, ya que no ayudaban a investigar, pero yo agradecía internamente que fuera así. Prefería que mis amigas tuvieran ese comportamiento a que estuvieran gritando o llorando histéricamente por regresar. Sabía que eran fuertes y despreocupadas, y no quería que eso cambiara. Ellas eran mi fortaleza.

Luego de seguir haciéndose bromas entre ellos sobre los compromisos, matrimonios, esposas, batallas, entre otras cosas, el día se empezó a oscurecer, por lo que nos fuimos a casa en compañía de los hombres, ya que ellos se hospedaban en casa de Clímene. Al llegar, ellos se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras la anciana nos enseñaba las dos habitaciones disponibles que ocuparíamos.

**..::..**

Al día siguiente, mientras las chicas dormían, me levanté con calma y me dirigí a la cocina. Ahí estaban ellos, comiendo y charlando alegremente, mientras Clímene y las niñas les servían el desayuno.

— ¡Miren quién se ha levantado! Una de las cuatro bellezas de ayer. ¿Cómo ha despertado, querida dama? —me dijo Emmett, con su sonrisa enorme y los hoyuelos marcados.

—He despertado abriendo los ojos. Ya sabes, cuando uno deja de dormir poco a poco abre los ojos. A menos que, en casos excepcionales, duerman con los ojos abiertos —le respondí con una sonrisa petulante.

Todos se pusieron a reír, menos Clímene, que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, dándome a entender que me retaría en cuanto no estuvieran presentes los hombres.

— ¡Vean nada más! La fierecilla madrugadora ha sacado sus garritas. Lástima para ti que no me intimidan las mujeres. Ni siquiera los guerreros enemigos. Solo me provocan miedo los dioses del Olimpo —añadió, señalándose a sí mismo, orgullosamente.

—Sí, claro. Ya te veré cuando seas un Macabeo con tu esposa. Serás un gobernado irremediable —añadió Jasper, mientras chocaba las palmas con Ben, quien reía a carcajadas.

Los hombres se quedaron comiendo y riendo, mientras Clímene, las niñas y yo nos trasladábamos a la sala de estar de la casa. Las chicas, que ya se habían levantado y arreglado, se acercaron a nosotras justo a tiempo para que Clímene nos dijera lo que quería comunicarnos.

—Chicas, las niñas y yo iremos a terminar de dejar ofrendas a los dioses. Ustedes deberán ordenar y limpiar toda la casa. También deben cocinar para todos, ya que los chicos deben comer y yo no estaré —dijo la anciana.

— ¿Todas las habitaciones? ¿Las de ellos igual? ¿Es que acaso ellos no tienen manos para hacerlo por sí mismos? —exclamó Rosalie, furiosa.

—Los hombres aquí en Grecia solo deben dedicarse a la guerra. Deben defender las tierras con su vida. ¿Aun así les pides que hagan algunas cosas del hogar? Si sigues con ese hábito, serás una muy mala esposa, señorita. Ningún hombre te escogerá con esa actitud —respondió enojada, mirando a Rosalie.

Jessica se iba sumar a la actitud retadora de Rosalie, pero yo las hice callar con la mirada. Después tendría una charla con las chicas.

—Claro, Clímene. Nosotras tendremos todo listo cuando las niñas y tú lleguen, no te preocupes —le dije amablemente.

Cuando partieron, con flores y botellas de vino para las ofrendas, Rosalie y Jessica se dirigieron a nuestras habitaciones a ordenar, completamente en silencio y con actitud molesta. Mientras tanto, Ángela y yo ordenábamos las habitaciones de los chicos. A mi amiga le asigné la habitación de Jasper y Emmett para que no se topará con su acosador, Ben, ni con el serio de Edward, aunque el último me lo asigné a mí misma, principalmente porque quería investigar un poco. Me tenía muy intrigada su silencio y su distancia.

Mientras estaba arrodillada, separando las armaduras de ambos y ordenaba las camas, pillé un pergamino muy antiguo y con palabras en latín. Era el mismo que estaba escrito en el libro que me regaló la loca encapuchada. Lo observé con mucho interés. Quizá era una pista para regresar a nuestro tiempo, pero no entendía mucho lo que decía, solo algunas palabras.

— ¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas, pequeña dama? ¿Es que acaso te dedicas a robar sin que nadie lo sepa? —dijo Edward, sobresaltándome fuertemente.

No lo había sentido llegar, ni mucho menos situarse en mi espalda. Yo, hincada como estaba, me giré lentamente, y con verdadero temor, miré hacia arriba. Ahí estaba él, mirándome con cara neutral y esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

Nota autora: Uh… pobre Bella. Primer acercamiento con Edward y la pilla en la escena del delito. No podía ser peor… ya veremos en el próximo capítulo qué sucede.

Besos y abrazos a la distancia,

Lovely Joy.


	4. aviso

Aviso

Chicas lamento no haber continuado con la historia, pero he pasado por tantos momentos que han quitado la página de mi mente

1- Me di cuenta que la carrera que estaba estudiando no era lo mío, y decidí cambiarme (ósea postular el otro año a otra), lo que me llevo a una gran discusión con mi madre, llanto, una leve depresión, etc.

2- Mi tía- abuela (que me ha criado y la quiero como una madre) se enfermo nuevamente y la hospitalizaron, llegando incluso a estar a punto de la muerte (nos lo dijo directamente el doctor) por lo cual ya saben que uno con esto no le queda mente para nada

3- Como mi madre es mamá soltera (agregándole que no tiene trabajo fijo), y la vida es cara en estos tiempos, decidí trabajar este año (con una mierda de ánimo, por todos los problemas que he estado pasando), claro no he pillado trabajo todavía (solo algunos esporádicos que han surgido y me han dejado juntar unos pesos) ando con la cabeza de lleno dejando curriculum por todos lados

Y muchos episodios pequeños que no son importantes, he dejado inconclusa esta historia, SOLO HASTA AHORA, ya que he decidido volver a las andadas (jajajaj si lo se, volveré a ser la chica de la mala ortografía), estoy terminando nuevamente el capitulo 4 (me cambie de pc y la historia se borró completamente, así que debí comenzar el número 4 de nuevo), conversaré con mi beta y verán que en pocos días tendrán capitulo subido (sea como sea, aún cuando deba subirla con mi moustrografía sin arreglar)

LAS QUIERO UN MONTÓN MIS LECTORAS, NO LAS VOLVERÉ A DEFRAUDAR!

Nos leemos, besos y abrazos a la distancia

Atte. Lovely Joy


End file.
